


A Crow's Path

by ScytheMasterBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMasterBranwen/pseuds/ScytheMasterBranwen
Summary: -Qrow, do you think I'm able to do it?- she asked of a sudden, the heart that hammered wildly in her chest -Do what?- the boy opened his eyes, looking at her questioningly. Summer took a lock of hair behind the ear, and then took his face between her hands, the tips of her fingers touched his sharp chin -This...-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters that are in this story; also, this fic was inspired by a fanart I saw on internet (If you know the name of the artist, please tell me, because I would like to make him/her my compliments), but it belongs to me, so it is not possible to refer t this story without my permission.  
> This said, Good read!

**How It All Started**

 

Taiyang and Raven were gone for a while, and she and Qrow were left alone. Lately it often happened, saw the relationship that was creating between their teammates. At the beginning, Qrow had preferred to sit on his own and, accordingly, Summer remained alone; little by little, however, she had been able to open a crack in the blanket of solitude and mystery that enveloped Raven's brother and the boy had opened a lot with her.  
Summer was fond of very much to Qrow. Just as Qrow was fond of her.  
So, while Raven and Tai went out togheter, the two of them spent their time on a small green hill, that had a rugged, gnarled tree at the top. It was a beautiful place, peaceful and quiet, and had taken as their “special place”. Sometimes they talked about more, or less, or they were sitting under the tree, in silence, looking up at the clouds and the sky above them.  
At that time, were chatting of how Raven insistently denies she has a crush on Taiyang, when it was clear the exact opposite -She continues to repeat that we have a duty towards our people and that once we graduate from Beacon, she will return to them, but it is evident that she is not sure anymore of her choice- said Qrow, doing a little flattering imitation of her sister. Summer chuckled -And what have you said?- she asked, amused -Not to use pathetic excuses to justify the fact that even her has an heart- they both laughed loudly.  
They spoke a bit of Raven, and how she turned red when Qrow saw her with Taiyang -And you, Qrow? What will you do when you graduate?- the question came out of her mouth without her noticing it -Me? I have no intention to go back to that band of thieves and murderers. I don’t owe them anything- Qrow sighed -Maybe I could make the Hunter, or I could continue to work for Ozpin- he paused, turning to look at her -or I could stay here...with you, if you like- Summer blushed -C-course...I would love to- Qrow smiled and did something that left her completely without words: he closed his eyes, stretched his legs out and lay down, leaning with his hands behind his head on her legs, his features relaxed in a serene expression. Summer had the feeling that her cheeks were going on fire for how she had turned red in the face: she could not deny that she felt something for Qrow, something strong, that she had never felt before and she was not able to describe, but she had never thought of the possibility that he felt something for her too.  
They stayed in that position for a while, in complete silence, with only the slight rustle of her cloak to accompany that moment -Qrow, do you think I’m able to do it?- she asked all of a sudden, her heart that hammered wildly in her chest -Do what?- the boy opened his eyes, looking at her questioningly. Summer took a lock of hair behind the ear, and then took his face between her hands, the tips of her fingers touched his sharp chin -This...- she bent down and kissed him.  
When she broke away, Qrow opened again his eyes and smiled -You've removed me from the encumbrance of having to make the first move- he said, sitting down -Then you...- Summer did not end the sentence, because Qrow gave her a little push, and she fell lying on the soft turf of the hill, placing himself above her, their lips only a few inches away and his red eyes fixed on hers. Summer nibbled her lip and with a laugh, she pushed the boy, who grabbed her, making both of them rolling like two lovers that were playing between them. When they stopped, Qrow was lying with Summer on top of him. They looked at each other, their eyes expressing all the feelings they felt for one another.


	2. The Hard Decision

**The Hard Decision**

 

She was happy. Nay, euphoric. No, exhilarated. She had just discovered it and could not wait to tell it to Qrow, even though she was a little afraid of how he would react.  
Some years had passed since the beginning of their story, and things couldn't have been better. Then there was that night, a short time before, that would have changed things, she hoped, for the better.  
She was waiting on that same hill where it had all started, when she saw Qrow in the distance and all of a sudden her heart took to beat more quickly as she felt the agitation and excitement grow inside of her.  
In a matter of minutes, the boy had arrived -Hey, sorry for the delay, but a friend had need of me- Summer looked at him worried- Tai?- he nodded -He had a fall, at the end, and I did not want to leave him alone to face the thing- he made a sigh -apparently I have to take care of fixing the disaster that my sister has done...- Summer lowered her gaze -I Still can't believe that Raven has left us, that she abandoned us...that she abandoned her daughter- Qrow approached her, stroking gently her hair and embracing her -Not to think about it. My sister has always been...hard- she broke just a bit from that contact, to prevent the boy noticed that she was trembling from the excitement.  
They sat down in the shade of the tree, as they always did, and talked a bit, especially of the missions that Ozpin had assigned to Qrow lately; she did not know where to begin to tell him why they were there. -How is the little Yang?- she suddenly asked -She is doing well. Every time I look at her, is like to see a small Raven with blond hair and violet eyes...it must not be easy for Tai- she nodded, then gathered up all the courage that he had -Qrow, there is...there is one thing that I have to tell you - the boy looked at her with a smile -Well... I have just discovered it and...and I don't know how...- Qrow he pretended to pass out, giggling -Wow! Calm down, or you will give me a headache- Summer laughed. A nervous laugh more than anything -Qrow...I...I'm pregnant-.  
  
He paralyzed himself, barring the eyes for the surprise -You...what?- he felt a shortness of breath. A son. Another life that would have been hounded by his curse -If this is a joke...- Summer lowered her head covered by her white hood -No, hey, wait...I didn't mean that...- the girl looked up, her silver eyes were shiny, as if she was about to cry. It was not a joke. His heartbeat accelerated. A shiver ran down the back -No, No, no...- he muttered through gritted teeth, standing up and leaning himself on the trunk of the tree, back to Summer. His legs trembled -Qrow, I don't understand...I was hoping that you would have been happy, that we could have a future together. You don't want a child? You don't feel like being a father? Or...you don't want that me and you...- the girl stood up, approaching him and skimming over his shoulder, her voice cracked -It's not that I don't want to, Summer. I can’t- he turned to look at her. Were his eyes the ones that now had become shiny. Summer looked at him, not understanding what his words wanted to communicate to her -My Semblance...I bring bad luck, you know it too, Summer- the girl came up again -But you can handle it, I know you can! When you are with me, or with Tai...- he interrupted her -I can't handle it. You, Tai, even Raven, you're all trained, you know how take care of yourself, but a child...how many times in our missions, I could have make you all killed? Imagine with an helpless baby what could happen!- Qrow was desperate and he knew that Summer had noticed -I...I would like so much to have a family of my own. A family of our own. But I can't. I could never forgive myself if something would happen to our son- Summer began to sob, the tears streaming down her cheeks -And what should we do, Qrow? Break Up? I'm sorry, but I can't...I...I love you...-.  
  
Qrow kissed her. A kiss borne of infinite sweetness, but also of desperation -I would never leave you, Summer. Never- he embraced her immediately after, holding her close, as if he were afraid that letting her go, he would have lost her forever. She clung to him as if in the world there was nothing else left for her -And so...what do we do?- the tears were streaming down both his coat and the jacket of Qrow. He sighed, disconsolate -Perhaps...there is a solution-.  
  
_Almost A Year Later_  
  
They were at Taiyang’s home. The little Ruby was fast asleep in her arms, wrapped in a red blanket. Qrow was with her, an arm around her waist, while with the other hand stroked gently the girl's head -She looks like you, you know?- he said looking at her with a mixture of melancholy and sweetness in his eyes and in the voice. That decision weighed on him and even though he tried to hide it, she could still see it -it's not too late...you can still change your mind- she said, looking at him in turn. She saw a flash of hesitation in his eyes, a glint of sadness, but as it had appeared, the lightning vanished -No.This is...is the right thing to do. For her- Qrow was about to cry -Do you want...do you want me to leave you a little bit alone with her?- she asked, putting an hand on his shoulder. The boy nodded. She kissed him, trying to instill in that gesture all the love that she felt for him, then she smiled and left the room.  
  
He was alone with Ruby -Hey...- he picked up the little girl. His, their little girl -I Know that in your life I will not be as present as I should, but this is the only way I can keep you safe- he began to rock her gently -you cannot rely on your true father, but you can always count on old uncle Qrow...- he felt his eyes pinch -However, just know, that wherever I am, wherever I go, I will always be with you- tears started streaming down his cheeks -Dad loves you...He will always do- he gave her a kiss on the front, waking her up and making her opening her sweet little silver eyes.  
He made the girl fall asleep again, then brought her into the living room, where Summer and Taiyang were been waiting for him. Tai stood up, picking up Ruby, and looking at him, an unspoken question in his eyes “are you sure?”; he nodded, then he and Summer left the house -What will you do now Qrow?- the girl held him by the hand -I'll Go to Ozpin to ask for new directives on our little secret operation- he sighed, placing himself in front of Summer and taking the girl’s other hand -When will we see?- her silver eyes stared into his -As soon as I know something from Oz, I will send you all the details- he said, she nibbled her lip, just as she had done when everything had started -I could come with you- Summer said with a smile that poorly hid her sadness -It would be nice- he said, squeezing her in a hug.  
They still passed some time in the woods near the home of Taiyang, until the sun began to set -Summer, it's time for me to go- she kissed him one last time, passionately, as if she wished that moment could last forever, and then, with the tears that fell down from her cheeks, she made a half-smile -Woe to you if you do not make you hear- he smiled at her again, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of the jacket -Promised-.  
Once they were greeted, Qrow walked away a few steps, then jumped and turned into a raven, black as the night that was falling down, taking the flight and moving away more and more.  
While he was in the air, he wondered how he was capable of flying with that giant weight he had on his chest.


	3. The Crow's Broken Wings

**The Crow’s Broken Wings**

 

-You did what?!- he was furious -Just what was most logical to do. You weren't there, so I entrusted the mission to her- the tone of Ozpin was calm as usual -You're very good at justifying yourself, Oz. You sent me to look for the Spring Maiden and you know well that it would have taken weeks before I could find a trace!- he clenched his fists with rage -Where is she now?- Ozpin sighed, placing his scroll on the table, and the device projected an holographic map -Here- the man adjusted his glasses on his nose, then pointed to a point on the map. The wrath of Qrow increased dramatically -Are you out of your mind?! There...- Ozpin continued for him, ...is where we suspect there are clues on how to defeat Salem, yes- the man turned off the Scroll, and then he spoke again -Summer is one of the best Hunters that I have ever seen, and my directives were not to engage in any combat with Grimm, I'm certain that...- he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator and the noise of running heels -Ozpin! Summer Rose has just sent a request for immediate reinforcements!- Glynda Goodwitch entered breathlessly in the study by communicating the news. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. He widened his eyes, while his mind already thought of every possible scenario -Qrow...- he ignored Ozpin. He Ignored Glynda. All that mattered was to find Summer. he jumped out of the window, transforming into a raven in mid-air and beating the wings furiously in an attempt to go faster.  
He crossed all Vale, ignoring fatigue and pain, heading further to the North, with the landscape below him radically changing. From the city to the villages, then the woods, until he came to a forest of dead trees.  
Flew over the branches like claws, attentive to every sound, every noise, in the distance, and the smallest movement on the ground. He heard nor saw nothing for half an hour; he was about to pass over when a sound to his left caught his attention: A howl. And a rifle of large caliber firing. Summer was to be no more than a dozen kilometers away, judging by the echo.  
He rushed there, taking advantage of the updrafts to gain more speed. Approaching, he noticed a row of dead bodies of Grimm of various kinds that were dissolving. He was close. The sound of the rifle was becoming more and more clear, more and more thunderous. Then he saw it. A white spot on the reddish ground; he threw himself into a dive, aiming for a Beowolf that was about to attack Summer from behind. He took more and more speed, then he transformed himself, he pulled the sword from behind his back, did a somersault in the air and landed, thrusting his blade in the skull of the Grimm while it was about to jump on Summer.  
Summer turned quickly, pointing the rifle in the direction of the sudden wail, the eyes wide open, the hands that trembled, and the electric discharges of her Aura, which was running out, that crackled around her in a dance of crimson lights -Summer, it is me- Qrow approached slowly, watching the carnage that was around him. Hundreds of bodies that were vanishing gradually and Summer with the bottom of the white cape starched, a big cut to her right side and some scratches on the arms, face and legs. Her gaze made it clear to Qrow why there were so many Grimm: Summer was not afraid, she was terrified. The girl blinked a couple of times, as she wants to ascertain that the person before her was not only a mirage, then lowered the rifle -Qrow...it’s really you- she fell on her knees and he immediately ran to her side, holding her in the strongest embrace that he would be able to give her -My love, you're safe- he was so happy that he was about to cry; Summer made a tired smile -You...you've never called me this way before...I must have scared you a lot- Qrow was about to respond when his gaze was caught by something behind the shoulder of the girl: the corpses around them were dissolving all, except one. A colossal Deathstalker missing two legs, a claw and an eye was slumped to the floor, motionless, but his body wasn’t disappearing. The joy of having found Summer was such, that his brain took a fraction of second longer to understand what would have happened. A fatal fraction of second. With a quick motion, the tail of the Deathstalker snapped straight against them. Time seemed to slow down suddenly: he grabbed the hilt of the sword, but it was too late. The sting of the Grimm stuck in the back of Summer, hole through the side. The expression on the face of her was of pure surprise -NO!!!!- Qrow cut the tail of the creature, then turned the sword into a scythe and charged the Deathstalker, hitting him repeatedly and with violence on the head, until the body vanished under his eyes.  
He ran to Summer -No, no, no, no...Summer, Summer!!- he raised her head, taking her face, more pale than ever, between his hands; he checked the wound: where the Grimm had hit, it was spreading a stain of blood -Stay with me Sum, I will take you out of here, just...hold on a bit more- the eyes of Summer, a time full of life and bright, were now almost completely faded -It’s...It’s...- the girl tried to speak, but barely could breathe -Save your strength, you have to resist until I reach out of here- Summer took one of his hand gently, tightening weakly -O-our...our daughter...p-promise me that...you will take care of her...- unconsciously, Qrow knew that he would never have had time to take her to the hospital, but he refused to believe it would end like that -we'll take care of her...you and me, together, but you have to stay with me, ok?- his voice was broken by despair. There had to be a way to save her; Summer shooked slightly the head, as if she had read his thoughts -It’s okay, Qrow...I-I am happy...I-I would just have spent some more time w-with you...- tears began to fall down from his eyes on her cape -Please Summer...don't leave me- he stroked gently her hair -Did you know?...I-I see the hill and...and the tree...-Summer looked at him, making a weak smile and reaching out a hand towards his face -Q-Qrow, I...I-I will always love you...- her hand fell back inert on her chest, while her eyes closed -Summer? SUMMER?!- The body of the girl vanished in his arms in the form of thousands of small red lights, and suddenly, Qrow found himself completely alone. Only with his pain and his suffering. Alone with his regrets.   
  
_A Month_ _Later_  
  
His clothes were torn and creased, with several cuts and scratches everywhere, hair disheveled, and the expression of those who no longer had anything to live for.  
After Summer was gone, he was gone mad: he walked for days in that cursed, skeletal forest, in search of how much more Grimm he could find; Nevermores, Ursas, even Deathstalkers, was of no importance the kind. He only knew that he wanted to kill them, from first to last. He had to kill them. So he did, by slaughtering all the creatures that he met, some of them with rapidity and coldness, others with brutality and anger.  
It took him almost a week to escape from that hell, then he set off for that place; during his journey, Ozpin tried several times to get in contact with him, but he broke his scroll at the third attempt of the man.   
After three weeks of travel, he had finally arrived. The rain was pounding insistently against his shoulders, soaking his clothing and the leaden sky every so often resounded to the sound of some thunder. The grass around him had taken on a shade of green, definitely darker than he remembered, perhaps because of the bad weather. He continued walking until he found himself in front of the tree that was at the top of the hill. Where it all had started. He could almost see himself and Summer laugh together -I Could stay here with you, if you like...- he murmured, clutching the hilt of the sword with so much force to whiten the knuckles. He drew the weapon, and in that same moment, a bolt of lightning fell a short distance with a flash and a tremendous noise.  
  
_A Few Weeks_ _Later_  
  
He found him in a bar, with a glass containing an amber liquid that it was definitely not tea in one hand and the head resting on the counter.  
Ozpin had gone to look for him almost a month before, telling him that Qrow had disappeared a few weeks ago, after he had literally jumped out of the window of his office and went in search of Summer, and asking his help to find him.  
Taiyang had tried in vain for weeks, but to no avail.   
That day had been exactly like the other: a complete failure; he had decided to go to a local for a drink, to relax the nerves, and there, when he least expected it, he had found him.  
He lost no time and ran to him -Qrow! Damn, we've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?!- he touched the arm of his friend, who in response pulled back, raising his head slightly and staring at the half-empty glass in front of him -Tai...go away- the tone of the guy was flat, devoid of any emotion and the absurd thing was that he didn't even seem to be under the influence of alcohol, despite there beside, there were five other glasses that were identical to the first, but empty -Qrow, what are you...- the other downed the drink in a single sip, passing then a hand on his chin to clean it of any residue -I said...go away...please - the situation was far worse than he thought -Tell me what happened. Where have you been and where is Summer?- the boy remained motionless when he heard the name of their teammate, then snapped in the direction of the door without he could stop him.

Qrow was running faster than a person who had drunk what he had drunk could do, and Taiyang was struggling to keep up with him; they went out from the city, entering in the woods near there, Qrow detaching him of about twenty meters.  
Suddenly, the forest left space to a large green glade. Only at that moment, Qrow stopped, turning toward him -Wow, what’s the matter with you?!- the double barrel of the gun of the guy was pointed at his face -With me? I told you to go away- the finger of Qrow ran to the trigger at the handle of the sword -Now go away, before I decide to open up a hole in your head- the voice of his friend was hoarse, as if he had not spoken for days, but there was something else behind it and he wanted to know what was going on.   
He lost no time: with a kick to the flat of the blade, made lose the aim to Qrow, who fired a shot to empty, then grabbed the arm which held the sword, and twisted, making him drop the weapon, and then threw it to the ground, and then took the sword, adopting a fighting stance; he did not know too much how to handle that thing, but he hoped the guy was too drunk to remember it -kill me- the words that came out from Qrow’s mouth took him totally off guard -What?- the other got up with difficulty, rubbing his arm -I said kill me. I don't have a real reason to live now- he closed his eyes, breathing deeply; if Qrow was reduced in that state, the explanation could only be one -Qrow...what happened?- the guy seemed to ignore him, walking towards the centre of the boundless plain,- Where are you going?- Taiyang didn't know what to do -If you want to find out, you'll need to follow me-.  
They walked for about ten minutes, until they came to the foot of a small hill; Qrow began to climb, forcing him to do the same. There was nothing, apart from a large base of what once must have been a quite big tree -You know, me and Summer were always here when you and Raven went out together- the words of his friend and the look on his face, made him understand why he had brought him there -Qrow...- he continued, interrupting him -Here is where we talked so many times, where we have laughed together, where she said to me that she was pregnant...this is the place where it all started- they didn’t talk, neither of the two, for a few minutes.  
It was Qrow to break that silence -I couldn't save her, Tai- he turned to look at his friend, who started to have watery eyes -I found her, but I could not do anything to help her- the tears began to fall along his face -She died between my arms, I...- Taiyang looked down -I'm sorry...I'm so sorry- Qrow collapsed on his knees, falling on the remains of the tree cut by himself -my Summer...she was everything to me...and now there is no more...-.  
Taiyang really didn't know what to do. He had figured that the reason that Qrow was gone for all that time, was the girl, but all this was far beyond his expectations. He was sad about the death of his friend, but was aware that the pain that Qrow was feeling was immensely bigger. The only thing that he could do was remind him of what it was still worth living for.  
He knelt next to him, placing an hand on his shoulder, shaken by tremors and sobs -Qrow...I don't know what to say. I never thought that something like this could have happened to Summer...but now you have to try to be strong not only for yourself...- the guy pulled a little on, looking at him in the eyes; in those eyes, Taiyang, saw a man broken, destroyed, but if he didn’t pull out him quickly from that situation, things would have got worse in a hurry -the small Ruby is desperate, Qrow. Your daughter has lost her mother; every day she goes to the window with Yang, waiting for Summer's return...she won't do it, but you can! That little girl needs you, now more than ever, both as her uncle or as her father- Qrow stood up slowly, wiping his eyes and dropping his arms to his sides -I...I know...you're right, but how can I help her if I can't even help myself?- Taiyang stood up in turn -You can start coming to see her more often. I'm sure she would love that and it would be a way to distract her- Qrow smiled. A sad and wistful smile -She asked me to promise her...- he turned to look at the boy with black hair -that I would have taken care of her- Taiyang did just the same smile of the friend -Then prove her that you're doing it-.  
  
_Time_ _Later_  
  
Qrow was in Tai’s house playing with Ruby, who was hanging to his arm, swaying as if she were on a swing, when Taiyang had called him; he gently ruffled the girl’s hair, then he reached the friend -I have to show you something- he said, seizing him by the arm and dragging him in the woods near the house.   
In five minutes, they had arrived at a sort of cliff -Tai, what is it that you want me to see so...- the words died in his throat when he saw what the blonde was pointing at: a few meters from the beginning of the cliff, there was a slab of pale stone, with engraved fiery rose petals and a name. Summer Rose -I thought that even if we didn't have a body to bury, this is a nice way to pay homage to her...and you and Ruby can come here whenever you want to- Taiyang was a bit embarrassed, he had understood -Tai...- he looked at his friend -...thank you- the boy smiled, as if suddenly he had taken out a bunch of tension -Can I...- the friend understood what he wanted to say, nodding and moving away in the direction of his house.  
He remained alone again. Only with Summer. Only with his memory of her. From his pocket he pulled out the photo that he kept of the team STRQ; He, Summer, Raven, and Taiyang, just graduated to Beacon, young, and with an infinite number of possibilities in front of them.  
The photo was a little bit ruined: little signs had left were the tears had fallen when he looked at that photo for the first time after the death of Summer and the girl in the photo was circled by the sign of a wet glass that he had leaning over, too drunk to face the mourning, preferring not to see her smile, her eyes, to not feel even worse.  
He looked at the photo for a while, remembering with nostalgia the old times, then put it back in his pocket and leaned on the tomb of his beloved, touching it gently, as if he was touching Summer -I'm sorry...- he stood up, looking at the sky that was changing from pale orange, to blue of the evening, with the stars that were beginning to peep from behind the clouds -I could not tell you before you left, but I know that wherever you are, you will hear me...I love you, Summer Rose and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life- almost like wanting to confirm that his words had been heard, a slight breath of wind arose, tickling his skin; he felt the same feeling every time Summer stroked or touched him. He closed his eyes, enjoying that moment and being able to perceive the presence, though invisible, of his beloved.  
He smiled melancholy, then began to walk in the same direction taken by Tai a few minutes before -See you soon, Sum- muttered while he walked away -I promise that I will take care of her-.


End file.
